


The Beauty and The Beast

by freedomaddicted



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, after anime series end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomaddicted/pseuds/freedomaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami decides she would want a day off from her boring duties as being a god and a school girl... but let's  see if it goes as planned or...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to continue from where the anime left off, although I really am a fan of the manga, because otherwise the story wouldn't have a rational meaning. Thank you:)

"Tomoe... where are you?" shouted a dark haired, brown eyed girl, running around the shrine, half dressed trying to button the shirt and pull her shoes on at the same time, being watched by two spirits who, of course, where doing their best to remind her from five to five minutes that...

"Nanami-samaaaaa! You're going to be late for school!" Kotetsu, one of the spirits, yelled.

"I know but if I could find that dumb fox to give me my bento already, I wouldn't be!" the girl growled, rushing down the hall.

"Who are you calling a dumb fox, if I may ask?" a man quizzed intrigued. He was gorgeous, a handsome guy, who looked around the age of twenty, tall, well built, bright purple eyes, just like amethysts, bobbed, white haired, pale skin, with two ears and a fluffy, snowy tail fitting on his body, like a fox's, who was standing in the doorway, distorsing his beautiful face in anger at the words thrown at him by the human girl running from one end of the hall to another.

"N-No one... Just give me my lunch, I already missed the train."

"Silly you. It's all your fault for not waking up earlier and preparing your own meal."

"I thought that was your job!"

"Oh! And where is it written that one of the duties of a familiar might be this?"

"..."

"You're lucky I accepted to take care of you, otherwise you'd definitely be dead by now, who knows where! You'd do well to remember that if it weren't for me, you would be a yokai's meal by now! Leave already to your precious school!" the demon gasped angrily in one breath, narrowing his eyes, striking her with fierceful gazes.

The poor girl felt her feet pinned down in the ground by his harsh words and, with a racing heart, an awful chest pain along with the aching knot in her throat, Nanami just replied with the best smile she could fake, as glimmering drops of agony made their way in her eyes. She shut them quickly though and turned around throwing a goodbye on the way, so he wouldn't see her. At least that's what she thought.

The Land God rushed towards the station and, thankfully, she made it in time, jumping on the train while it was moving. There was something about her familiar that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but what was it? She felt a chill run down her spine remembering that since their little "incident" after the festival, he wasn't quite the same. Or has the girl changed too and she wouldn't even realise. It's been a month or two since that, but, anyway it might be, Nanami thought that it was best to talk to him about this as soon as possible, because she couldn't shake the feeling of insecurity around that man and it was like she started to get... frightened by him. Distracted by her own thoughts and nothing else, the girl didn't actually realise when she arrived at the school yard, where she was practically disturbed byher concerned friends.

'Stupid Tomoe... why is he so frickin' mean? Since that time... when we-'

"Momozono! Where were you?" her redheaded comrade, Ami, quizzed.

"I... was... not feeling so good... and I don't think I am going to either... I'm going back..."

"But you just arrived!"

"What's up, girl? Did something happen? You want us to come with you?" Kei, her other colleague, asked concerned, checking her text messages from time to time.

"No! No problem! Don't worry, you guys! I'll be fine!"

"Ok. You better go straight to the shrine. We'll come by later to check up on you..."

"Thank you for your concern, but really... I'll be ok. I just need some time alone."

"Fine then... Take care..."

The girl nodded at her friends' last words, ran down the stairs and back towards the shrine, but, along the way, she thought of doing something fun by herself for a chance, so she changed directions, heading right in the opposite way from her home. Nanami knew her familiar would be as mad as he can get for this, but why would she care? After all he was the one who almost shooed her away and made the poor soul feel helpless. So, she dashed to the closest coffee shop to relax a bit before her journey she had planned for that day.

{}

"Hm? What the...? That idiot. She's one problem after another..."

"What is the problem, Tomoe-dono?"

"The moron forgot her cat hat."

"That's a problem! We should be heading out to find her!"

"You go! I'm busy." the fox demon said and turned around to do what seemed to be dinner. Where these really the duties of a familiar? To take care of a helpless child, feed her, shelter her, of such a gentle soul in a fragile body who could break anytime with no particular reason. All this made the yokai fell in the depth of his mind, thinking about all the motives for which he helps her so much. The demon, indeed, had its reputation of a blood thirsty killer, 500 years ago, after which he was tamed by his first master and Earth Diety, Mikage. But after all, he was still a criminal and he still hated humans, so this thought really intrigued him, how could he show his face to the others who knew him like that, literally taking care of his new mistress. And thinking about falling for such a puny being, angered him even more. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that he kissed her after the festival and maybe it was a bit late to rectify himself, but better late than never, right? It wasn't fair to love a human and that was final.

{}

"Kurama-dono!" the two spirits gasped.

"Hm? What are you doing here?" the redheaded tengu looked puzzled at them.

"We are looking for Nanami-sama! But we can't find her!"

"I don't think she even came to school..."

"This is bad..." trembled Kotetsu.

"It's very bad..." continued Onikiri.

"Hey... calm down." the tengu said rising from his seat, heading towards the door. "We'll find her." and ran towards the rooftop, where he spread his black feathered wings and fled above the town, in the search of his friend.

"What should we do?" the other two shouted in his back.

"Go to the shrine and tell that damned fox to move his ass here!" Kurama sighed, grinding his teeth in worry. 'Nanami, you fool... Where are you?'

{}

"HA HA HA HA HA! YAY! This is definitely much more fun than at school or at the shrine!" the Land God shouting, while riding one of the best roller coasters held by that amusement park. She suddenly remembered about the time when she was scared to do this, so it was actually Tomoe and his childish behavior that encouraged and brought her here. It was a bit weird for her to ride alone, but the girl was willing to take a risk, to do something on her own, to really do something by herself.

'Let's see, now... we have the carousel or bumper cars... hmmm... decisions, decisions... Why not both?' she whispered to herself with a colorful grin, becoming more and more enthusiastic about how this fun day just started, still feeling traces of the adrenaline while on the previous ride. Before choosing something else, she took a short break while eating popcorn and pink cotton candy like the little cute and sweet child she was, after which the girl ran relentlessly towards the carousel, with no care in the world.

{}

"Tomoe-dono!" two wisps flew with full speed down the shrine hall.

"You're back... What's with all the ruckus? And why do you still have the hat I gave you?"

"Nanami-sama..." they panted heavily, barely speaking. "We can't find her! Kurama-dono said she never even made it to school!"

Their words stroke a chorde in the yokai's heart, as he stumbled to his feet, in fear for his frail master. It took him only one second to think about all the horrible things that might have happened to the poor girl, abducted, beaten, abused of, maybe even killed by now. He couldn't simply clear the dark cloud, fogging his mind so easily, as he was trying to figure where to search for her first.

"Fox Fire! Find Nanami!" he then shouted unthinkingly, being prepared to look for her restlessly, after which he made himself scarce too. He fled towards the sky to get a better view, but something felt a bit too odd... There was a mist all over the town that was actually thickening with every second passing, but he didn't hesitate, as instead trying even harder to find her. And, as he was at it, something made way in his head again, something about the Earth Diety he was serving, that kind of made him stop a while to process deeply on the fact that maybe it has some connection to the behavior she had before leaving for school. He hoped that it had at least the slightest link to that, so nothing worse would be encountered.

Tomoe thought that maybe even he was the cause for her acting this morning, which led to a scary change in his mood, feeling sorry, but also mad at himself that he was an asshole to her. Besides, what was his reason for talking to her like that? Just two words? Dumb fox? Was he that low to listen to such a taunt and after all she's been calling him like that since they've know each other, but actually, it was something else... something like a wish to restrain himself from being so nice to her. Although, even remembering the reasons for which he wanted to do that, the demon couldn't shake off the feeling of being pained for what he did to her and it was way too much for him to bear, so, the second she was found, he would apologize to her properly and promise to stop behaving like a complete dumb ass.

It was late, as the Sun and the cold air were starting to set as well as the fear of not finding their precious Earth Diety. The cool breeze was easily brushing his face and even all the good thoughts he had until now, leaving him with only a shiver of sadness because of his useless searching. Through all the thick fog, he could notice a black figure a few meters in front of him and, knowing who he was, the yokai rushed over.

"Finally. I was waiting for you!"

"Instead of waiting you could've just looked for her."

"Are you an idiot or what? I was, but then I sensed you coming and I stopped."

"I would've rather have you still doing that! But oh, I'm sorry you're way to busy fantasizing about her and how to get her to like you! Tell me how many wet dreams have you had with Nanami until now, huh? A thousand? A million?" Tomoe growled angrily, as his right hand was lighten blue, threatening the other yokai.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing wrong with me. The only thing wrong here is you."

"I can see you're going nuts."

"If you are willing to stand by and chat about how imperfect others around you are, why even bother to be here in the first place?!"

"I helped you search for her, even though I'm not her familiar, you are, you moron! And instead of just rattling about how incompetent she is you should've taken better care of her and maybe teach her how to do things herself for a chance!"

"I wouldn't dare if I were you!"

"Retarded fox! That what you are! You don't deserve to be her familiar! You're too busy drinking sake and fucking those whores at the red light district! Maybe you could teach yourself a lesson. Maybe you're the incompetent one, not her. And maybe this happened because of you! Ever thought of that?!"

"That's it! I'm gonna fuckin' kill you for that, you dumbass!" Tomoe yelled dashing towards the tengu, full speed, his arm shimmering even brighter.

"I wanna see you try, you useless fox!" Kurama couldn't help but respond to his threat, approaching even faster, preparing for a hot blooded fight.

{}

The very well searched for Earth Diety was taking her time at the amusement park having fun, laughing, taking from ride to ride, feeling good, at least one day without having to be a god, nor a high schooler. It was time for her grand finale, because the girl was waiting for this moment for some time now and she bought a ticket for the mystical ferris wheel.

Being almost dark outside, she could clearly see all the lights of the town, beautifully glittering in the sky, leaning forward to see them better, but of course, the girl knew a better view wasn't quite possible, instead standing still and not blinking, trying to not miss anything. Her mouth was agape and her eyes widened, as the scene was so gorgeously printed in her mind. But something suddenly made her pout, like a thick, foggy cloud that was approaching her and the girl could barely see anything anymore. All she could think about was the fact that she couldn't get another glimpse of the brilliant view that was offered to her, a few minutes earlier. And a shiny blue dot caught her attention, making the poor girl curse in exasperation and it seemed to her like a Fox Fire:

"Tomoe, you jerk! Not even a fuckin' day huh-" but the cabin suddenly shook her hard, before the wheel stopped moving at all and making her mind scramble at once, when hearing the speaker inside.

"Ladies and gentlmen, please do not panic. We are facing a bit of technical difficulties, but there is nothing major. So please stand still and under no circumstances are you to open the doors. Thank you for understanding."

'What? No fucking way! I'm at the top for fuck's sake!' the girl gasped shivering and yet another stumble upon her cabin woke her up quickly. 'It took him no time to get here... I might as well thank him for that...' she thought as someone slightly opened the door, although an unrecognized figure made it's way inside.

"T-Tomoe... Sorry for running away, but I just wanted to- Huh? Who are you? You're not Tomoe..."

"No little god I'm not. I'm just your worst nightmare!"


	2. Please

Please, don't be mad, I'm trying to update as quick as I can, but as I said before I'm working on a definitely more awesome project, as this is just something I started to fill for when I'm at loss of ideas. Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy and remember reviews are always welcomed.  
{}  
"Master Tomoe... We found her! And she looked like she was in a bit of a pinch!"

A voice surrounded the two clashing demons, with their hands shoved in each other's throats, restlessly strangling the life out of their shaking bodies.

The sound came from a glimmering, blue fire, flying above their heads, somehow seeming like trying to break the quarrel. They stopped in mid air at the just heard words, thinking about whether to continue the fight or jump at the girl's rescue, but something made them process for a second that it was way more important to show who was better, at that moment. The two looked dumbly puzzled at themselves, then at the floating bulb, as if not knowing exactly what to do, before Kurama yelled as much as his lungs bore:

"What the fuck are you waiting for, you moron? She needs us NOW! I can kill you later if you really want!"

"Keep your mouth close, filthy tengu! Don't you dare open that trashy hole at me."

"Dude, you really need to sort out your priorities."  
  
"I said shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Get your shit together already! What the hell do you think it's better right now? Saving Nanami or proving me your worthlessness?"  
  
Of course he knew his mistress was more important at that time, but something was clenching onto him, not letting the demon go save her, so he figured it might be because of the foolish thoughts and words he addressed to her and the girl's reaction to them, which was definitely not a pleasing one.

The white haired yokai blocked his desire to beat the crow for now, as he followed his fox fire to where, supposedly, the deity was. Both of them fled, with shattered minds, towards the amusement park, hoping the girl was in no serious trouble, at least not before they had a chance to get there and protect her.  
  
{}  
  
A skinny, dark hand crept its fingers through the door, clenching the long, sharp nails to the window, which almost cracked under the heavy pressure, as it started freezing, forming ice flowers all over. The atmosphere was getting colder and colder, as Nanami felt a cool, tight embrace around her chest and throat, barely leaving her space to breathe, as the unwelcome shadow made its way further inside the cabin. The poor girl couldn't help but draw herself more and more into the seat, which, at that moment, seemed like the best option for a better protection, when the creature was approaching its claws near her face. She couldn't make out anything concrete, but the figure looked a bit too familiar, with the black cloak, chilling manta surrounding it and the other hand still keeping it outside, as something it was holding seemed not to fit in that small space.

Its nail tips easily started scratching her skin; it hurt badly, but she couldn't move from the shock, widening her eyes, while her body was so evidently shaking, feeling like every bit of life was slowly drowning in the dark torment covering her heart, until the child could barely flex a single muscle, her hazel orbs remaining half opened, mesmerized by the scene in front of her. There was a brief second when the deity tried fighting the sensation and, of course, if there was no outcome, she shamelessly gave into it, glaring at what the soulless being was doing to her, still trying to define what was hiding under the long, shadowy hood. Nanami suddenly heard screams of terror coming from the crowd outside, watching the horrible spectacle, as the ferris wheel stumbled all on its own and the cabins started falling clashing into each other. Something like a sharp spike hit her gut, when the creature squeezed inside its other hand, so she tried looking at the other people, who were in her sight and slightly turned her head, gazing upon the shadows behind them.  
  
"I... know what you are... I see what's going on..." she mumbled, feeling a short pain strike her throat, doing so.  
  
"Very well then, puny Land God. I hope you're ready!" he cooed, lifting his silvery scythe over her head, but right before the ritual began, a certain action made the cabin hobble heavily, now swinging on one remaining screw, until that came undone too. Door forward, it started rushing towards the ground, as the girl inside had her body crushed against the windows during the fall, before it was brutally shoved outside. The terrifying aura made itself scarce for a few moments, but came back soon enough to claim its prize drawing a frightening hand forward, tucking the girl's collar, sucking the poor god's remaining life.

In a second which seemed like almost eighteen years, she reminisced about her colleagues and friends, her beautiful birthdays, beautiful while it lasted, until her father left, leaving his daughter homeless and the night she spent on a bench in a park, while hearing the foolish screams of a man, trying to hide from a dog, who she later found out was actually a Land God and the one in charge of the shrine he offered to her; the first time she met Tomoe, how arrogant and selfish he was, they couldn't suffer each other's presence and tried avoiding their looks until she needed his help, so the girl formed a contract with the yokai, with a kiss she couldn't simply enjoy because of the thought that he was a brat, despite the moment, the heat and his soft, wet lips; of course, she couldn't forget the two wisps that welcomed her so warmly to their home; upon returning to school to see the great idol and so called fallen angel, Kurama, he literally made a fool out of her in front of everyone in class and her familiar seemed so useless then, making her cry, but he, coming back for her, changed the little god's opinion; at the same school she met her friends Kei and Ami, who always looked after her love life with the demon serving her and when she confessed to him, poor her nearly died because of his recklessness; although she ordered him not to touch her anymore, having him do so, vexed her greatly; the girl recalled the brilliant festival and all the amazing trips they had together, everything reminding of what a nice movie she played in.  
  
The girl was almost at peace with her thoughts, shutting her eyes close to fall in the deep, eternal sleep before she would reach the ground, but something grabbed a tight hold of her body, thumping with a kick the weird creature elsewhere from her view. She found herself land in a pair of strong, yet gentle arms, cradling her and yelling words she could barely understand. The young deity felt a hand lightly touching her face, running its fingers down from her cheek to her neck, to check a pulse that was hardly even bothering anymore and, this time, clearly perceiving a voice, loudly screaming her name:  
  
"Nanami! Hey! Wake up!" She realized it was her familiar who was restlessly trying to shake the sleepiness away, covering her cold skin with his kimono, warming it up, when the girl discreetly fluttered her eyes open. The light in them was gone, making her look like one empty shell that scared the yokai to the bones, beginning to shiver from head to toes.  
  
"Tomoe..." the girl barely uttered, before he slightly placed a finger tip on her cool, soft, white lips, easily clawing her nose with his long nail, whispering:  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. I'm gonna get you out of here."  
  
He then rose to his feet, turned 180 degrees and dashed full speed towards the shrine, because he knew her condition was beyond the power of any other doctor to heal, so taking her to a hospital was useless. Nanami felt the breeze brush her uncovered skin, while being carried by the man she loved so much and the girl liked the sensation, but it wasn't quite the time to be thinking about this, as an excruciating pain struck her gut, making her upper body thrust forward with the instinct of puking. The demon was visibly more and more worried about how he could manage to save his mistress, hoping everything will soon have a happy ending. Both of them were so caught in the moment, that they could hardly hear some concerned yells, coming from a tengu flying alongside them.  
  
"How is she, you moron? I talking to you!"  
  
"I don't know yet, but one thing is for sure: she's not doing so well and she won't get the chance to, if we sit and chat."  
  
"What's the plan then?"  
  
"Still thinking."  
  
"You think Mikage can do anything?"  
  
"Mikage's gone and he won't come back. He never did when I needed him."  
  
"What about taking her over yonder?"  
  
"Could be an idea, but I really wouldn't risk her life in this condition. This body couldn't sustain any more damage."  
  
"Alright then. I'm going to see if I can find someone who can help. In the mean while take her back to the shrine and take care of her, for fuck's sake!" were the red headed tengu's last words, before the fox yokai turned his head to him with a smirk on his face, responding rather mockingly:  
  
"I don't need anyone to tell me what to do, especially when it comes to my work as a familiar." And, with those said, the crow demon left with the same expression, as he couldn't expect less from him, the two of them parting in opposite directions.  
  
The white haired yokai dashed fast, running with neck breaking speed through the trees and up the stairs towards their home, throwing his mistress worried glances from second to second, thinking about all the possible ways he could try and help her once there. He stormed inside, tearing down the door, without giving any explanations to the two spirits looking puzzled and concerned, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Out of the way! Leave me alone with her!" he shouted flaring in the first room he saw was best for her to sit in.  
  
The girl was barely letting out any vital signs when her familiar last checked, covering her body with a fuzzy blanket, after which he shut his eyes close, performing seals and muttering incantations, which scarcely lit the room and the black rosaries he was kneading in his hands restlessly over the girl's head. He didn't know much, but what he did helped a bit for her cause, making his lady shiver a bit before she glared at him, with a pathetic excuse for a simper, rising her fragile hand, touching his soft cheek with her frail fingers.  
  
"Don't move. Just rest here until Kurama comes back. He's gonna bring someone with him to aid you. If you need anything just tell me. I'm here... just don't close your eyes... stay here with me..." he snapped at her motion, desperately tucking her cold hand in his warm ones, when she couldn't help but widen her smile.  
  
"T-Tomoe. I have a favor... to ask... of you..." she said, without even giving a second thought to what she was about to let out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm all eyes and ears." he replied leaning forward to hear her better.  
  
"Tomoe... Kiss me... Please..."  
  
{}  
  
"I thought I might find you here... Took me an hour to get to you..."  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the crow brat."  
  
"I ain't talking to you, man whore."  
  
"What did you just call me? You fool! Might I remind you are speaking to a God?"  
  
"Did you hear what just happened?" the red haired yokai turned his head over to stare at two big, brown eyes, through a pair of glasses, who suddenly broke his smile from the earlier tease.  
  
"Of course I did, Kurama-sama."  
  
"Well? Aren't you gonna rush over?"  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Are you for real? The human's gonna die!"  
  
"Oh come on now, tengu, I'm sure you can find another girlfriend somewhere else." the other man started vexing the boy.  
  
"The girl needs help... Who can we turn to if not to you?"  
  
"I can't go back to face Tomoe, Kurama-sama."  
  
"Is this the only shitty excuse you can come up with? You're gonna risk someone's life just because you're incapable of facing your ex-familiar? How pathetic can you get?"  
  
"I can asure you, punk, Mikage isn't risking anyone's life, as it wasn't his fault it got this far. It was her's for venturing so far. Once a reaper gets a hold a you, he'll never let go. Don't come here under the impression that there might be a chance for her, because it's useless. It will come back after her and when it does, she won't get away. This is how it has be. If it is written for her to die then she should-"  
  
"The girl should be dead by now I give you that... But if you're saying she's still alive, then I'm going to help her."  
  
"Exactly! I'm- Wait! WHAT?! You're going to help them?"  
  
"Yes, Otohiko... I will..."  
  
"And, genius, if I may ask, how are you supposedly going to do that?"  
  
"I... have no idea..."  
  
{}


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply ashamed by my tardiness... But I'm in my third year at college and things aren't going so easily and smooth. Sorry... Enjoy, though.

"We must speak to Izanami for this kind of situations..." 

"THE God?" 

"Yeah twerp. Didn't you hear?" 

"I DID hear. But I was simply wondering how the fuck are we going to get to the god of all gods, as we are just some puny little insects asking for a change of nature from him, but, oh, what the hell, don't mind me." the tengu huffed. Flying next to the blonde   
haired man, he only threw worried glances at him, realizing the plan was not a joke. 

"Nanami's a land goddess. I'm sure we'll find a way to persuade-" he whistled throwing his index finger towards the sky "-to help us somehow." 

"Yes and might I remind you she's a HUMAN too!" 

"You should watch your tongue, when talking to us, boy. Or-" 

"What? The eternal wrath of the wind shall fall upon my head?" 

"Your presence here is disturbing!" 

"You know what? I'm not about to sit around and take this from YOU. If you aren't taking Nanami's situation seriously, I'm going somewhere else." 

"We actually bothered to get up and find a plan and you-" but their quarrel was interrupted by a long, loud sigh Mikage took the time to release. 

"Both of you, knock it off. Otohiko stop using your title as an excuse to persecute everybody. And Kurama, I apologize for his behavior, but I'll have you know our intentions are only pure. We wish to save her too, but at the moment we don't seem to have a viable strategy." 

"Speak for yourself." the wind god muttered displeased. 

"Although... I might have something in mind." 

"Yes?" Both redheads quizzed. 

"Every duty is taken care of by a god... And every god has a land god to ease his work..." 

"So what you're saying is that we should find the miniature version of Izanami ?" 

"In simple words, yes." 

"Well what are we waiting for, then? Let's go faster." 

"Umigami's shrine is North from here." 

"Alright!" Otohiko shouted excited. "Onward to the god! Well, not THE GOD... the lame one, here on Earth." 

{} 

Those harrowing words in a cracked voice grew a knot in the yokai's throat, suddenly making him feel he can be honest with himself again, after 600 years. Letting all the feelings he harbored inside all this time wash over him, the wild fox with murderous   
thoughts and dirtied hands his body nurtured, disappear in the dead of night. Tomoe's head fell forward above the dying girl's one, snowy locks brushing her pale face, his breath drifting over Nanami's parted mouth, as she took it in like fresh air. Before even realizing what he was about to do his lips touched hers in a sensual act of showing how much she will be missed. Although, it didn't last long and her familiar snapped out of the mesmerizing thought of losing her and muttered, still not being able to find the strength of speaking louder: 

"Don't talk as if it's going to be our last one..." 

His tone brought a sweet taste to her heart and she couldn't help but form a smile on that pathetic excuse for a usually happy expression. Seeing this made Tomoe sigh in relief, even if it was just for a bit, his tensed muscles causing him to shiver greatly, relaxing in an instant. Such an effect this frail human had on a demon, so much that it pained and fascinated him at the same time, to a point where he actually begged for more and more every moment spent next to her. Curious how a simple, single minded being was able to found a magnetizing nest of love a merciless killer couldn't escape. 

"R-Remember?" a rough voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts. 

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." 

"I said... do you remember how we met?" and, of course, how could his mind not fly back to their first encounter. 

"You were so obnoxious... You really made me hate you the instant you started talking." 

"Have I really?" 

"Yeah..." 

"How so? I thought you liked me..." 

"I only grew fond of you later... but my first few days there were Hell..." 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nanami..." 

"Crazy, huh? How everything worked out..." 

"Indeed..." 

{} 

On the other side of the doors, two Will-o'-the-wisps were hugging each other, sick with worry that their young lady might die. 

"What do we do now?" one of them broke the ice. 

"We wait for now, Onikiri. Don't worry, I'm sure Tomoe-sama got it all figured out by now." 

"I believe this kind of situations can prove to be a challenge even for him..." 

"Let's hope and pray for our dear Nanami's life." 

"Right..." 

{} 

"This?" whispered Kurama. "This is the land god of life? He looks like a sore loser..." 

"I'm sorry to say I can agree with you on that..." admitted Otohiko, throwing bored glances at Mikage's dumb, wide smile, who was trying to get a hold of the whole situation and was ready to start a bargain with their host. 

"W-Well? Wh-What can I d-do for y-you?" Umigami babbled. 

"For starters, you can stop fidgeting already... We're not here to eat you or anything." the wind god huffed, causing a chill visibly run down the apparently frightened man. 

"Otohiko. We don't need to be disrespectful towards our host." the blond man simpered. "I'll cut straight to the chase." 

"Y-yes, p-please..." 

"A dear friend of ours is in a very bad state... She is currently battling between life and death." 

"Goodness... What h-happened to her?" 

"It seems like it was written for her to die today, but someone came to her rescue right when her soul was on the verge of being taken away." 

"What?" 

"I guess you heard him right. Now tell us if you can help or not." the tengu bursted. 

"Yes I d-did... Although I was just wondering... What kind of mortal would resist to such fierce magic... It's almost unheard of..." 

"What are you talking about?" the other redhead quizzed. 

"Being t-touched b-by a Death Reaper means instant... d-death... Naturally it wouldn't take this long for her to die..." 

"Well... we're hoping she's still alive. If this conversation would end already with a solution, maybe we could make it in time..." 

"No... she's alive... I can sense her mark of the land god still shimmering." Mikage rose their hopes. 

"M-Mark of the-" 

"Indeed. I forgot to mention our beloved is a land god." 

"A m-mortal... land god?" 

"Do you have a problem or something? Why is it taking you so long to comprehend?" 

"I am just impressed by such strength in character. Land god or not she is still human, which makes her vulnerable to death. I have never, in my whole life met such a case... It's intriguing." 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your processing on the fact, but now is not the time to express your feelings about this. So... what you're saying is that you have no remedy?" 

"I'm afraid n-not..." 

"So we should just wait for her to die? This is a bunch of bullshit! I knew we'd just waste our time with this one. That's it! Let's go." the crow demon jumped irritated. 

"Th-There is... one thing t-to do. B-But it requires divine p-powers..." 

"Oh! News flash! Come on!" 

"Wait, Kurama. Is there a way to obtain this sort of power?" 

"Y-Yes. But it will be v-very hard... I can s-send reference to my b-boss... he's the only one who c-can h-help you, b-but I'm n-not sure he will..." 

"Well... If it's our only option. We can at least try." 

"L-Let's go then! There is not much time to waste." the host got to his feet determined to help his guests. 

"It's not like we haven't wasted enough already." the tengu rolled his eyes. 

Otohiko didn't spare a single moment after they all walked out the shrine and prepared a large fan so they can all ride, making their journey easier. But as the four flew as high as the bright blue sky, a weird known figure suddenly made its way towards them. 

"Hey!" randomly said the unexpected white haired man on the back of a giant snake, slithering through the clouds. 

"What the hell are you so casual about?" Kurama couldn't refrain himself seeing the careless way the other was simply passing by. 

"What are you talking about?" Mizuki picked his ear with a pinkie. 

"Are you crazy?" the redheaded tengu ground his teeth, being more eager by the second to punch the life out of him. 

"Whatever. I don't like the violent way you are addressing to me. Therefore I shall leave." The snake demon turned his head away. "Although, I can't help but notice the odd bunch you formed. Mikage-sama. Strange to see you hanging around with such a low   
yokai." he ended tipping his head. 

"Mizuki. It's nice to see you again." the former land god smiled. 

"I hope I am not interrupting your reunion, but it seems like once again you forgot the hurry we're in." 

"What's going on?" 

"You really didn't sense anything? Like nothing at all?" 

"No..." 

"Some familiar you are..." 

"Did something happen to my lady and mistress?" 

"No! Mizuki, nothing happened! Now run along. We have business to attend to." Otohiko barged in on the discussion, rising his hand so the fan would start moving again. "I'm starting to like this brat. He knows how to handle a situation I give you that." the   
wind god winked towards his former bundle of annoyance, to which the other grimaced a bit disgusted, but still a bit relieved to be on the same page from time to time. 

Mizuki looked at the four who left him behind and could shake off the suspicion that grew inside him second by second and rushed towards his shrine. 

{} 

The futon shifted shamelessly as Tomoe took the liberty of laying by the side of his young lady, unthinkingly but tenderly brushing soft, brown hair with his nail tips, intentionally sweeping long pale fingers over the girl's cool cheeks, every now and then. His   
soul was weeping to watch he in that state, although he couldn't let Nanami see him like that. The fox considered that more insecurity would be most unwanted, so he shook off dark clouds of negativity and tried to enjoy the intimate moment he thought of as a divine blessing. To be allowed by his own mistress to get so close, it was simple bliss for a yokai. He brought a silky strand to his lips, savoring the sweet scent he could never get enough of and then once again shortened the distance between them, seductively kissing that human's mouth, barely being able to hold back. 

Why? Why all those beautiful instants happen in such dreadful manners? A bitter tear fell from one sad, hazel eye, right on the pillow next to her familiar. 

"You are a land god. You mustn't show signs of weakness..." he trailed off so she wouldn't notice the tremor in his tone. 

"Tomoe... I'm scared... And I know you're scared too... You don’t have to show me... to show me how strong you are... I know already how strong you are... but nothing will ever compare to the suffering you feel when you see a loved one die right before you..." her voice cracked and, as his so called secret was revealed, he frowned, bright purple orbs widening in despair, as they started to fill with much more sorrow than he can handle and embrace her frail form tightly, and couldn't bring himself to let go, not even when he heard rushed footsteps galloping towards the room. 

{} 

"I want in!" 

"We deeply apologize master Mizuki, but master Tomoe has specifically requested that we keep you out." Onikiri held a hand high. 

"I don't care! She is my mistress too! You heard that you dirty fox?" 

{} 

Although Tomoe was way too preoccupied with pouring out his excruciatingly painful feelings, keeping the human girl's head within the palm of his hand, right next to his cheek, at the same time trying to cover her ears so she couldn't hear the tantrum thrown just on the other side of the doors. 

{} 

"You're a disgrace! A disgrace for familiars all over the world. You should be ashamed of yourself. But you couldn't feel that way, because you're just a filthy demon. Are you listening to me?" 

"Master Mizuki! Please stop this at once! Lady Nanami is also resting in there." 

"I want to be by my lady's side!" 

"We understand you, we really do! We want to see how lady Nanami is doing as well, but an order is an order. So we must obey. Please be kind to patiently wait until master Tomoe allows us to go inside." 

With those said, Mizuki turned around and left. 

{} 

Finally left in peace and quiet, the demon released the tight grip and dared looking at her with watery eyes. To his surprise, she uttered, words hardly even audible. 

"I... heard that..." 

"I'm sorry, Nanami... but I couldn't-" 

"I didn't want him in here either... I wouldn't let anything ruin such a moment with you..." 

{}


End file.
